


I work for you

by Lordless



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Kirby is Magolor's minion, Possesion, Short Story, a bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordless/pseuds/Lordless
Summary: He was powerful,He was god,He worked the ship,And he did not.





	I work for you

"Kirby!" Magolor shouted from the control room. "Get over here!" 

The pink puffball did as he was told, using his wing ability to fly into the room. 

"Good thing you came! See this? He's trying to destroy the Lor Starcutter! Do me a favour and get rid of him." Kirby looked at the floating picture of an alien. 

It was light purple and had big, golden wings. On top of its head was a jester-hat in blue and red. 

"Go get a good ability, all rooms are open." Kirby nodded and ran off to a room, any, really. The pink puffball grabbed the leaf ability and ran out of the Lor in seconds, leaving Magolor on his own. 

—— 

"Kirby! Be careful!" Kirby nodded, still standing on the Lor as they got closer to the purple alien. "Kirby! Ready?" 

"Poyo!" Kirby screamed back. 

The purple alien was so close to the Lor Kirby could hit it. 

In a single movement, Kirby took a few leaves and threw them towards the alien, only two of the fifteen hitting the target. Kirby didn't miss a second and pulled leaves from thin air while the alien avoided the thrown leaves. 

"Ack!" The alien sounded, the surprise clear in his voice. 

"Kirby! Throw him off our lead! I'll blast him!" Kirby dropped his ability then inhaled it. 

Kirby turned around and spit out the ability in star-form, making the alien flinch. 

The purple alien only had time to open his eyes before a blinding light engulfed him.

—— 

Magolor gazed at the pink puffball on the couch. Kirby was sleeping soundly and the purple alien was nowhere to be seen. Magolor floated over to Kirby and removed his own cape, already putting it over Kirby like a blanket. 

Magolor didn't mind Kirby eating for two men, he enjoyed it quite a bit. 

The pink puffball let out a content 'poyo' before going back to snoring, using the couch as his bed. Magolor floated up on said couch and pulled Kirby closer, the light snoring lulling him to sleep.


End file.
